The present invention relates generally to predicting individual or crowd behavior, and more specifically, to predicting individual or crowd behavior based on graphical text analysis of point recordings of audible expressions that the crowd make.
When a large crowd of individuals is gathered, monitoring the crowd for mounting agitation and spontaneous mayhem may be desired. This is because the transition from peaceful positive experiences shared by many individuals in the crowd to unpleasant, dangerous or unlawful mayhem can occur rapidly. To encourage the peaceful positive experiences and discourage mayhem, crowd control measures may be employed.
At various security checkpoints, an individual or a crowd that passes through a checkpoint (e.g., at the airports, sports stadiums, government buildings, etc.) are screened for possession of any objects or material that may be used to harm other individuals or a crowd. If an individual is found to possess such objects or material, additional security measures are typically employed. For instance, the individual may be asked to give up such objects or material at the security checkpoint. The individual may also be rejected at the security checkpoint or even put into custody for further investigation.